


All Part of the Plan

by Mandakatt



Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [2]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: An attack meant for Xellos strikes you instead - and he has a small epiphany…
Relationships: Xellos (Slayers)/Reader
Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897441
Kudos: 6





	All Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akurei269](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akurei269/gifts).



_You deserve so much better…_

Xellos remembers telling you this. And he remembers the biting way he said it. All because you didn’t fit into his ‘masterplan’. You were an unknown factor that literally fell into his life. He had Lina to blame for that one, but that's another story. 

Yet, he never thought he would regret telling you those words. Not when you oh so willingly put yourself in harms way. 

Feeling his blood run cold as the spell struck you, instead of him, he watched with wide eyes as you fell. Yet you were smiling.

Why?

When your body fell to the ground and you curled up in slight pain, he couldn’t take his eyes off you. The color red that seeped between your fingers made him angry. 

Why?

Turning his head slowly to his—your—attacker his brows dipped down into a scowl. Never before had something angered him so quickly. Usually, he could keep that side of him at bay, tucked away in a dark part of his mind till he had need of it. Yet this… _fool_ … turned their magic on you, instead of him. 

“You have made quite the mistake, _Friend_.”

The air shifted, feeling as if it was getting sucked into a void, then there was a loud pop. Not even a shriek to follow before he let out a sigh, then quickly moved to your side. He hissed at the amount of blood he saw as he pressed his hand to your wound, his mask slipping a little when you cried out softly in pain. 

“Just breathe,” he spoke to you softly. “I have you, you will be alright… “ though he was unsure if he was saying it for your benefit, or his own.

When had you come to matter so much to him? 

And again he asked himself why… ?

You weren’t part of his plan. You shouldn’t matter anymore than the rest. Yet… and yet you did. 

“It's… a s-secret..” 

He heard you softly speak through gritted teeth, causing him to blink at you in surprise. Had he spoken out loud? Or had you simply read his thoughts… ? You were nowhere near as powerful as he was, so there would be no way you could know what he was thinking. 

Could you?

“Is that so?” he asked you quietly, keeping pressure on your wound, yet somehow a smile pulled at his lips. 

“...I-I make it a point… to never lie…”

Xellos barked out a soft laugh at the fact that you had used his own words against him. It was then, that he was sure that you were part of his masterplan. 

A rather big part of that plan indeed...

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
